


Diary of a dead man

by ForeverASpy



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverASpy/pseuds/ForeverASpy
Summary: How the deadliest man alive, became the deadliest man alive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**First entry:**

_Chimera:_

It’s been four months since we found the subject. Barely alive and broken in every part of his body,  
with internal bleeding in his torso. We performed the last of multiple operations a few days ago.  
Fortunately, our organization secretly invented and developed the materials we needed. When we first found him,  
we had to give him four pints of blood transfusion while we replaced some of his main arteries with artificial ones.  
Over the course of the past months, we replaced some of the heavily crushed bones with light metal  
manufactured bones. Others that we managed to save, got metal pins so they can grow together again.  
We had to relieve the pressure on his brain because we assumed he fell head down first, before replacing a part of his skull.  
We had to keep him in a coma so that his body could accept and recover from the adjustments we made.  
We will try to wake the subject up in a few days and see how many of his memories he has.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second entry:**

_Chimera:_

Day 1

In the hopes that none of his memories return, or at least only childhood memories,  
we have decided to attempt to convince him of our cause. We need to make sure none of  
his memories of his years at MI6 return. At least not true ones. We will make him new memories  
about MI6 and his allies, making them out to be his enemies. Since we’ve already been following  
him in secret, hoping to recruit him, we know of one particular person who we need to make  
his biggest enemy:  
Agent Curt Mega.  
The subject cannot know of the relationship between them, the love and great teamwork they had.  
All he needs to know is that the agent, his partner, left him alone to die, fleeing to save his own ass.  
We’ll start easy for now and just tell him about the surgeries we had to do, in order to save his life.  
We will tell him more when he's ready for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**First entry:  
  
** **** _Owen:  
  
_ Day 4  
I woke up 3 days ago. I wanted to scream so bad but I couldn’t. I still can’t talk,   
but I can move my hand just enough to write. The doctors said that I should try   
to write down what I can remember when they realized that I didn’t have any memories.   
I hope I can read it though with this weird handwriting I have because of my injuries.   
They told me they found me 4 months ago, barely alive. They held me in a coma all that time.   
Apparently I had a blood transfusion and multiple surgeries to save my life. I can’t remember  
which ones but I’ll ask again tomorrow. I just know that they saved me, even though I’m not entirely me anymore.  
Some guy in a neat suit visits me every day. Trying to help me get my memories back.   
I was a secret agent for MI6? I don’t remember any of that yet, but he told me that even they didn’t   
come to get me. I was supposed to be their best agent. My hand is starting to hurt. I’ll write again tomorrow. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Second entry:  
** **  
** _Owen:  
_  
Day 8  
What?! The suit man came back today and I couldn’t believe what he told me!   
They explained to me what happened, why they found me. They say that someone  
pushed me off a flight of stairs. They told me his name, but I can’t remember it.  
They told me he was my partner on the job. But why would you push your partner  
to their death? Why can’t I remember anything about him? This is already frustrating and  
I’ve only been awake for 8 days!  
They told me he’s American… I’m British. Apparently we mostly met on missions  
when our agencies sent us if they thought the other needed help. MI6 sent me to his mission.  
Were they in on it? Did both agencies want me dead? This is so confusing.  
We’re going to try to sit up straight in bed tomorrow. But they don’t want to rush it. I understand.   
Being able to move my legs, makes me feel how much of a blow my body took from that fall.  
Oh, I need to stop now! Food is coming!


	5. Chapter 5

**Third entry:  
** **  
** _ Owen:  
_   
Day 15   
Walked with crutches again today. I can remember where I am from day to day now.   
The suit guy has talked about their organisation for a few days now. Who they are and   
what their cause is. And to be honest, I completely stand behind it. It all sounds so logical.   
No one should be allowed to keep secrets from other people. Civilians, companies or even nations.   
They’re called Chimera. I trust them. Mostly because I have to. I don’t have any memories of myself.   
I don’t know anything other than what they tell me. Both the Americans and the British wanted   
me dead because I was too good and dangerous. Scared that I would turn against them.   
Well, that’s exactly what’s happening now. I’m never going to trust them again.   
I have to trust the people who saved me. I owe them my life, so I’ll do whatever they want.   
They say that I might remember the skills I had when I was an MI6 agent. I hope so because   
I will need them to fight for our cause. I’m going to walk another round and then stay in   
bed the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fourth entry:**

_ Owen: _

Day 23  
Slowly started jogging today! They say I’m recovering faster than they’d hoped for.  
If things continue to go this well, they’re gonna start my shooting lessons next week.  
I’ll need those skills back too if I want to go out on the field again. See how that goes.  
They thought I was ready and finally showed images of agent Curt Mega today. He’s cute!  
No, no I can’t think like that. He pushed me down the stairs, for fucks sake!  
They still haven’t figured out why. And I don’t think that I want to know. They tried to kill me. That’s it.  
That’s the important thing to remember. Not to trust those agencies. They’re just another part  
of the world just wanting to keep secrets for themselves.   
Chimera showed me their plans today. There’s a lot that needs to be done. We will need a lot   
of funding to make everything happen though. I hope I can get back on the field fast after  
those shooting lessons. We need to get that money and isn’t coming to us while we sit still and wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fifth entry**

_ Owen: _

Day 50  
This was such a good day in the field! Managed to rob two stores in one day! Suit guy was able to   
start planning finances. We’re still a long long loooong way from where we want to be.   
Suit man finally told me his name today. Mister Stanislavski. He told me that I can go on bigger missions soon.   
But I’ll need to wear masks. He doesn’t want other agencies to recognize me. Which, of course,   
I’m completely understanding. I mean, I’m dead. Supposed to be dead.  
Pushed by… The person I worked close with.   
I keep a photo of him hidden between my stuff. I stole one when they weren’t looking.   
I don’t know why. I hate him. But there’s something about him that I can’t seem to shake.   
They don’t know where he is now. Do I want to know? Probably not.  Ugh, can I go on missions already?   
I need to forget him. I’m unreliable when he’s in my mind. He shouldn’t even be there because of what he did.   
I’m going to stuff myself with food. 

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Third entry**

_ Chimera: _

Day 63

Things are going really well. Owen doesn’t seem to show any sign of getting his   
memories back. We started to do some heavy weight training last week to train him to   
be our biggest weapon. Literally and figuratively. He’s going to be our best man because of   
all his skills and will do a lot of work for us. This is going exactly how we planned it.   
Owen is going to die. And the deadliest man will be born.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sixth entry**

_Owen:_

Day 119

Mission report.  
Subjects eliminated.   
My infiltration was a great success. Using masks to disguise myself is working perfectly so far.  
The East Russian branch of the KBG didn’t expect a thing. I’ve managed to take most of them out,  
including some of the higher ups. I drove back to headquarters with a truck full of weaponry  
and money. We are getting closer to our goals with every successful mission. Mr. Stanislavski says he got  
some decent plans now on how we can destroy everyone’s lives, including the nations' secrets.  
The next mission is going to be to infiltrate the Central Investigation Department, CID,   
China’s primary intelligence agency.   
Kill count: 265


	10. Chapter 10

**Seventh entry**

_ Owen: _

Day 322

Mission report   
After a successful mission in China, we moved on to North Korea. We found some   
files in China that made us go in this direction. North Korea seemed to be in possession   
of knowledge of technology that could be useful to us. Though they haven’t managed   
to produce anything yet, the files gave us a lot of information on how to perfect the system   
that we want to make. Fortunately, it wasn’t that difficult to infiltrate and get our hands on it.   
North Korea didn’t really have the military to be of any troubles. We did take as much of the weaponry home as we could.    
Mr. Stanislavski calculated the size of the area we would need to house our operation.   
It will take some planning and funds, but that’s not going to stop us. Hopefully we can begin as soon as possible.  
Kill count: 391


	11. Chapter 11

**Eighth entry**

Owen:

Day 648   
Rumours has it that Curt was seen in France last week. Mr Stanislavski quickly flew me to Paris  
to find out what he was doing there. I got sick from what I saw and heard there.  
I don’t know if he was talking to a stranger or to an informant from the past, but he kept whining to that person.  
I decided to get closer and take the table beside them. He kept talking about something that happened  
almost two years earlier. That he killed his friend! So not only did he kill me, but he wasn’t just  
my partner on the job?! He was also my friend! Chimera didn’t tell me that!  
How can they keep such an important piece of the story away from me? Or… Did they not know?  
He didn’t work for them but for the Americans. So it’s possible for them not to have known.  
I need to think of a good plan to get rid of this Curt Mega the next time I see him.  
The man who claims to have been my friend and has killed me can’t be left alive.  
Kill count: 487


	12. Chapter 12

**Ninth entry**

Owen:

Day 827

After infiltrating  The  Australian Secret Intelligence Service ,  ASIS, we started to explore  
the opportunities for locations of our big operation. According to some files I manage to steal,   
the Australians have a few islands surrounding their continent. I shouldn’t write about it too much,   
in case something happens and this book is found by the enemy. Agent Curt Mega.   
Though, by our last intel, he’s still very much out of action. But you can never be careful enough.   
Even drunks can read and talk around. Let’s just say, one of the islands is big enough to house   
all the equipment we need to serve our cause.  
Kill count: 711


	13. Chapter 13

**Fourth entry**

Chimera:   
Day 993

We have finally been able to determine which of the Australian islands   
we plan on conquering. Owen was right. There was a very suitable island that’s big   
enough for all our needs. Next thing is to send him back to infiltrate the Australian   
services again. We’ll have ships and people standing by ready to go to the island, as   
soon as we get the signal from Owen.   
We’ve also seen some… changes in him ever since we sent him to Paris.   
He never told us what happened over there. We can only assume he didn’t like what   
he saw or heard. He’s more determined to get mission done. We’ll see.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tenth entry**

Owen:

Day 1100

We started to build on the Australian island in the Pacific Ocean.   
It was a struggle to get it, but we managed, after killing some people that were in the way.   
Mr. Stanislavski said that I’m probably the spy with the most kills in the world. I like that.   
I should do something with that. People need to fear my name, even when they don’t have   
a clue who I am. Until the moment they die of course. They won’t be able to tell anyone anyway after that.   
The Deadliest Man Alive.  
That could work.  
Also, I want to train more. Even though I might have the most kills in the world,   
I need to be prepared for the day I will see him again. I know it won’t be possible to have   
a complete plan on what to do when that day arrives, but I can’t go in completely blank either.  
Kill count: 893


End file.
